brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Elapsed Time/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. A boy, Tim, and his robot friend, Moby, stand in line at the movie theater. Moby points to a poster for the movie, Time Twisters. A sign reads, Next Showing 3:10. Moby beeps. TIM: I know, but Mom gave us strict orders to be home by 6 o’clock sharp for dinner. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, the movie is an hour and 35 minutes long. If we figure out exactly what time the movie lets out, we’ll know whether we can make it home in time. On-screen, wind blows a letter onto Tim’s face. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, What is elapsed time? From, Tosin TIM: Elapsed time is the amount of time that elapses, or passes, from the start of an activity to the end. A label appears, reading, Elapsed Time. TIM: Knowing how to solve elapsed time problems is important for making plans, like catching a cool new sci-fi action flick! It’s also an important part of time management in general. Like, if you crawl out of bed at 7:35 and school starts at 8, you’ll know how much time you have to get ready. Moby wakes up in his bed in the morning. Later, in class, he falls asleep on Tim's shoulder. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, your days of tardiness are numbered, my friend. There are tons of ways to solve elapsed time problems, but we’ll stick with two: the cut-out clock with movable hands, and the T-chart. Moby holds up a paper clock. Tim draws a T, on a sheet of paper. Moby beeps. TIM: Don’t worry, you’ll get it after we try a few examples! First, let’s figure out when Time Twisters is really going to start. It says it’s starting at 3:10, but we know there’ll be about 15 minutes of previews and commercials first. So what time will the movie really start? Let’s use the T-chart for this one. We write the starting time above the left column, and, Minutes above the right column. On-screen, Tim writes, 3:10, above the left column of the T-chart. He writes, Minutes, above the right column. TIM: We know previews take 15 minutes, so we fill the right column with 5-minute intervals until we total 15. On-screen, Tim lists numbers in the right column: 5, 10, and 15. TIM: Then we add five minutes at a time to the start time. The time we get when we catch up to the right column is our answer! On-screen, Tim lists times in the left column: 3:15, 3:20, and, 3:25. He circles, 3:25. Moby beeps. TIM: Okay, let’s try another one with the clock! We took the 2:20 bus and got to the movie theater at 2:55. How long did the bus ride last? Moby beeps. TIM: To the clock! First, we set the hands to the starting time. Moby sets the clock's hour and minute hands to 2:20. TIM: Then, we move the minute hand five minutes at a time, counting as we move to the finish time: 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, and 35 minutes! Moby moves the minute hand five minutes at a time, stopping at 2:55. On the clock, the area traveled by the minute hand is labeled, 35. TIM: And that’s how long the bus ride lasted. Moby beeps. TIM: Right! The T-chart and the clock both use the same basic strategy: take the starting time, then add minutes in bite-sized chunks until you reach the ending time. This way, the strategy also works for larger units of time, like days, weeks, months, and years. So we can calculate how many days we’d have to wait if we want to see the movie again next Tuesday, or what year it will be when Time Twisters 2: The Sequel, comes out three years from now! Moby beeps. TIM: Exactly! Use the same T-chart, but just replace minutes with days, or years. Or swap out the clock for a calendar. But that’s a problem for another time. Back to minutes and hours! Let’s use both the clock and the T-chart for something that lasts longer than an hour. Like the 3:10 showing of Time Twisters! We simply tackle the hours first, then the minutes. First, remember we already figured out that after previews, the movie won’t start until 3:25. Moby sets the clock's hour and minute hands to 3:25. TIM: The movie is one hour and 35 minutes long, so let’s add that hour first. Moby moves the hour hand forward one hour. The clock now reads, 4:25. TIM: Then let’s add 35 minutes: 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, and 35. Moby moves the minute hand five minutes at a time, stopping at 4 o'clock. TIM: Since the minute hand has made a full circle on the clock, we advance the hour hand one more hour. Moby moves the hour hand forward another hour. The clock now reads, 5 o'clock. TIM: And there you have it: the movie ends at exactly 5 o’clock! We’ll confirm that by drawing two T-charts, one for hours and one for minutes. On-screen, two T-charts appear. In the first chart, the left column is labeled, 3:25, and the right column is labeled, Hours. In the second chart, the left column is blank, and the right column is labeled, Minutes. TIM: Starting with hours, we add 1 to each column. On-screen, in the first chart, 1, appears in the right column, and 4:25, appears in the left column. TIM: That gets us to 4:25, which we plug into the second chart as our new starting time. On-screen, in the second chart, 4:25, appears above the left column. TIM: Now we can add minutes by five. On-screen, in the second chart, numbers appear in the right column: 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, and 35. Times appear in the left column: 4:30, 4:35, 4:40, 4:45, 4:50, 4:55, and 5 o'clock. TIM: There you have it: we’ll be out of Time Twisters at 5 o’clock, with an hour to spare before dinner! Moby beeps. TIM: Right, even with a 35-minute bus ride, we’ll definitely make it home in time! Moby and Tim wait at the bus stop after the movie. It's night time. TIM: Of course, that assumes the bus doesn’t take three days to get here.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts